My Girlfriend Is My Idol!
by OkimiNobunaga
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, just your regular popular highschool boy with a crush on a japanese idol, Hinata Nobunaga. When finally given the chance he goes for it! But what happened when his beloved idol turns out to be a childhood friend? Only the chapters ahead will tell!


I walked through the crowd to make my way to the front. I was so excited to finally watch her perform I needed to get in the front. I've had these tickets for 6 months now.

I'm going to meet her.

"Sasuke stop pulling my sleeve! This jacket is brand new!" My blonde best friend yelled over the music.

"Then hurry up Naruto! I wouldn't have to pull you!" I yelled back at him.

Finally I made it to the front of the of the crowd. I'm leaning up against the security gate separating the stage from the energetic fans.

The background music began to fade as one of Her songs began to play. Then I heard her voice.

 _"Can you tell me, Oh can you tell me the way the story ends?_

 _A Monster in my heart. A ghost inside my chest"_

Hearing her voice. It makes my heart race. Her angelic voice can melodically release all the feelings I hold inside myself.

 _"I've broken down the world around us._

 _Surrounds my suffering._

 _You smile and laugh at me, but you don't see a thing."_

I know how you feel, Hinata. I know how it feels to hurt. Maybe that's why.. I've fallen in love with you.

 _"Damaged and broken as I am._

 _I'm trying not to breathe. Unraveled I'm, not Unraveled by the truth I finally see. Freeze._

 _Unbreakable. I'm Breakable._

 _Unshakeable. I'm Shakeable._

 _Unraveling since I met you."_

She let out those words and our eyes met. My heart skipped a beat. She kept her gaze on me.

 _"And now I'm turning to dust in a world that's twisted._

 _Don't come searching when I go missing._

 _Please don't look or just try to look away._

 _Don't wanna hurt you."_

She made her way to the end of the stage. Her straight navy blue hair ran down her back and she porcelain skin flowed under the stage lights. she held her hand down to me.

I took it.

 _"We live in a world someone else imagined_

 _The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished_

 _Remember my heart, how bright i used to shine."_

She pulled me up on to the stage. I was still so in shock i just stood there and kept my eyes on her as she circled me while she sang.

 _"Entangled in the loneliness_

 _The memories of Innocence_

 _It's stinging me, It's breaking me_

 _The pain is spreading endlessly"_

I love you, Hinata. I love your pain. I love your loneliness. I love the darkness that hides inside of you, and yet you don't know who i am.

One day you will know my name.

 _"I cannot move I close my eyes_

 _I try to breath I realize_

 _I'm paralyzed I'm Paralyzed_

 _ **UNRAVEL THE WORLD** "_

Her voice sends chills down my spine. I can feel my face grow hot and my mind starts to race.

 _"I'm not what i was then_

 _Don't touch the inaction_

 _Untwined we will both die so stay away_

 _Stay alive._

 _Unbreakable. Im breakable._

 _Unshakeable. I'm shakeable._

 _Unraveling i won't infect you!"_

Hinata..I will make you mine. I swear on that. I will make you fall in love with me.

 _"Now I'm turning to dust in a world that's twisted._

 _Don't come searching when I go missing._

 _Please don't look or just try to look away._

 _Don't wanna hurt you."_

As she finished the song she stood next to me.

"I'm glad you could join me on stage tonight!" She spoke with such energy. She looked at me with those Lavender orbs and something just came over me. I grabbed her from behind her head gently so she knew she was in no danger. I slowly brought our faces together, and finally our lips touched. I kissed Hinata. She stared at me as her face grew pink. She leaned into my ear and whispered while she placed something in my hand..

"Here, this will get you backstage. Tell my manager your name and she'll let you into my dressing room. It's nice to see you again, Sasuke."

I thought to myself as i walked off the stage, 'Did.. Did she just say my name? How does Hinata Nobunaga know my name?'. I looked down at my hand and saw she placed a "Platinum VIP Pass" in my hand.

After the show I said my goodbyes to Naruto and headed for the backstage again. I showed my pass to security and they let me through. I walked around for a couple minutes before running into a man in a suit who was looking down and textingon his cellphone. He had lavender eyes much like Hinata's and his hair was a dark brown that went down the center of his back. The only reason I knew he was a man was because i heard his deep masculine voice. I decided to approached him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Hinata Nobunaga's manager?"

He looked up at me, "That would be me, what is it?" His voice was cold, but mine could be colder. However I'm trying to remain as excited as possible.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, she gave me this pass and told me to find her manager and tell you my name"

His eyes lit up and he smirked, "Ahh, Sasuke Uchiha, huh? right this way"

He began to lead me down a hallway. A few moments later we came to a door that has a Lavender star on it and read "Nobunaga".

'This is her dressing room! I can't believe this is really happening to me! I've been waiting for this moment for 3 years! Stay cool, Sasuke. Calm down. Remain as cool as possible' I thought to myself as her manager opened the door.

"Hinata should be here shortly Please, make yourself comfortable. If anything goes wrong and you need to find me my name is Nemo Hyūga." and with that he closed the door.

I stood in the dressing room. Realizing I was about to meet the only girl I've ever had feelings for I stepped in front of a full length mirror and made sure I looked perfect. My black leather combat boots were looking sharp, my ripped denim jeans looked great. My red v-neck t-shirt showed off my toned chest, and finally I brushed off my leather jacket to make sure it free from any imperfections. I looked great. As I was admiring myself in the mirror I heard the door open.

"So, we meet again… Sasuke." I turned to face the voice and it was Hinata.

I turned fully around to face her, "How do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

She let out a soft chuckle, "It figures you wouldn't remember me. After all, you moved aaay without even saying goodbye to me. I came to the park everyday and waited for you to come and play with me. Like you promised to always do and you never showed up."

"W-Wait…" I went over to her and brushed her bangs out of her face, "H-Hinata H-Hyūga.." I couldn't believe it. Hinata Hyūga. Me and Hinata went to the same elementary school, and when we were 9 years old my father was transferred and we had to move suddenly.

"Yes. It's me. Hinata Hyūga." She smiles at me. Even knowing she's a friend from my childhood my heart still pounded in my chest. I haven't seen Hinata in 11 years and I never would have thought she would grow up and look like… well… this.

We sat down and talked for a while. About memories and how Hinata got discovered.

"So, how was high school?" I asked her. I wanted to know about her. Now that she's in front of me.

"Well after you left I didn't bother to make new friends, so I turned to music. It's really funny ever since we were kids I was in love with you and that didn't change even after you left. Even throughout high school I rejected every confession that came my way just in case you ever came back." She said and smiled at me.

"And now I'm here, but even though it's been 11 years I still have those feelings and that's why I asked you to come to my dressing room. So i could tell you myself that after all these years I'm still in love with you, Sasuke Uchiha."

I didn't know how to respond. My heart started racing. I didn't know what to do so i just grabbed her hands and sat closer to her, "Hinata.. Ya know what's funny.. I came back here to tell you the same thing.. It might be different because I didn't know it was you.. but.. maybe in a way I did and that's what made me fall in love with you, and by the way I've rejected over 200 confessions so far this school year alone incase I ever got the chance to tell you how I feel. I'm sorry if this so overwhelming bu-" suddenly i was cut-off by something covering my lips. It was Hinata! She.. She kissed me!

She pulled away and once again smiled at me, "Alright then, it's settled. From this day on youbare no longer just Sasuke Uchiha, you are Sasuke Uchiha the boyfriend of an Idol!"

 ** _Kunichiwa!_** My name is Okimi *flashed peace sign*! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to My Girlfriend Is My Idol! I hope you all enjoyed it so much! The next chapter will updated within the next few days! Until next time! ** _Ja Mantane!_**

 **~(P/S; I also make an appearance in the next chapter!)~**


End file.
